


Like It's A Bad Thing

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 'You say bitch like it's a bad thing.'
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	Like It's A Bad Thing

"You're such a bitch!" Harry shouted. "You always have to do this, don't you?"

"You say bitch like it's a bad thing," Pansy scoffed.

"It is!"

Draco sniggered, quickly burying his mouth against Harry's shoulder.

"It is not," Pansy retorted. "I pride myself in being a bitch."

"Well, perhaps you ought to pride yourself in being something else. But then again," Harry gave her the once over, "your nose is rather pug-like."

Pansy slapped Harry's cheek. "Prat!"

"Draco!"

"What do you want me to do about it? You're the one calling her names, not I! You're on your own, love."

"Some help you are," Harry mumbled.

"I try."


End file.
